


Don't Be Afraid

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Horror, M/M, Medical Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: When Chase falls on hard times, he decides to pay a visit to the good doctor, Henrik von Schneeplestein. However, things don't go as expected.





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written in a while! I thought that with the recent Chase and Schneeple theories, I'd write a little something! This was written at 1am so sorry about any mistakes. This entire thing was inspired by the Vocaloid songs Hyperdontia and Novocaine by GHOST and Creep-P. And can you tell that I like eye horror? I hope you guys enjoy and you can always send me prompts over on my tumblr which is on my page. Enjoy!
> 
> TW: blood, gore, eye trauma, neck trauma

"It's okay to be scared. You're about to do something very brave."

Chase didn't feel very brave. Here he was, sitting in a dingy, run down hospital room in the middle of nowhere. He wasn't even sure if this man was really a doctor, but he was desperate. He'd heard from a friend that this was a quick way to get money, and god did he need money. His kids were sick, he was broke, and there was no other way but this. Chase was starting to have second thoughts as he looked around the room. There were test tubes filled with questionable liquids and suspiciously organ-like things floating in containers in the corner. Maybe they're just realistic decorations? He wasn't sure, but what he was sure of was that this man was probably not qualified. There was no way that this room was up to code or cleanliness standards but he kept his mouth shut.

"Well I don't feel very brave," Chase said sheepishly. 

"Nonsense! You're my bravest patient yet. I can't wait to work on you!" the strange man said happily.

The doctor's face was obscured by a stained surgical mask. Chase silently wondered if those stains were dried blood. The doctor's eyes were bright with happiness, yet with a faint sinister glint.

Chase was seriously doubting going through with this now as he looked at the man's dingy name tag. Dr. Schneeplestein, it read. Whatever kind of name that was, Chase didn't know. His accent was also ridiculously difficult to place. It was a mix of vaguely European accents but who knew.

"Enough of your staring, it's time to begin the process! First, I'll have to get the anesthetic," Schneeplestein remarked cheerily.

Chase saw him walk over to a cart with various medical tools arranged neatly on a steel tray. Compared to the rest of the room, the tray and tools were pristine and clean. Hopefully he took cleanliness seriously. Chase wasn't even sure what he signed up for, just that it was billed as being a test subject for something mysterious. He didn't have much time to think before the doctor came back to him, brandishing a scalpel and a syringe filled with clear liquid.

"Before we get started, you must know that you can't leave until the procedure is finished. If you try to, there will be consequences," the doctor warned.

"Why would I want to leave? You're not gonna do anything dangerous are you?" Chase questioned.

"Of course not! I guarantee that you'll leave here in one piece! All of my patients do!" Schneeple smirked under the mask.

Somehow Chase doubted that, but there weren't too many red flags yet, so he figured he'd go along with it. 

"Now tilt your head back, open your eyes wide, and relax," Schneeple said calmly as he raised the syringe.

"Wait, why do I need open my eyes wide?" Chase said startled.

Before the doctor could speak, he was on Chase in an instant, and pulled his hair tightly until his head was all the way back. Schneeple brought the anesthetic close to Chase's left eye, and sank the long needle into the skin under his skin. Chase cried out, but didn't dare move. 

"Perfect! Now we move on to the extraction!"

"The what?" Chase yelled out in surprise.

"You'll see. Or maybe not," Schneeple joked.

Before Chase could move, the doctor brought the scalpel to the corner of Chase's eye, and sank it in. Even through the haze of anesthesia, he could feel the skin and muscle tearing and pulling under the force of the scalpel. He resisted the urge to scream as he saw Schneeple dig it in further, and move it into the lower waterline. Chase wanted to speak, but didn't dare to as the doctor continued around the eye. Eventually, he stopped and stepped over to the tray.

"Well that went smoother than I thought. Normally the patient would've fainted by now. But you're definitely strong. Let's see how strong you are after this," Schneeple mused.

Chase wasn't sure if he should try and run to the door, or attempt to take the scalpel from the doctor and stab him. Maybe he'd wait until Schneeple got close and then attempt to grab it. But as soon as the doctor stepped in front of Chase, he grabbed Chase's right hand and twisted it as hard as he could. Chase screamed out in pain and realized that it was probably broken. How did Schneeple know he was going to try something? He had to be psychic or something. As Chase tried to fight through the pain, the doctor grabbed his hair again and brought some kind of scooping tool up to the damaged eye.

"Hopefully you won't try that funny business again hmm? I don't want to punish you anymore, although that is my favorite part of the process," Schneeple said with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

"Now it's finally time for the extraction!"

Chase steeled himself, preparing for the next bout of pain. Instead, he felt a strong heaviness under the affected eye. Chase used his good eye to look over and see the doctor trying to scoop out his eye. He was obviously having difficulty though, as evidenced by his swearing and ever growing frustration. Eventually the heavy feeling subsided and he heard a loud popping sound, and felt emptiness. Chase looked over at the doctor with his remaining eye and saw it sitting in Schneeple's bloodied hand, as the doctor brought it up to the light.

"Ah yes, a perfect specimen! Very little damage from the extraction. Now we proceed to the bisection!" Schneeple announced giddily.

Chase didn't know what that meant, but he knew it couldn't be good once he saw the doctor pull out an array of frightening tools. He knew he had to get out before something worse happened. When Schneeple's back was turned and a free path to the door was revealed, Chase bolted from the chair, stumbling along but running as fast as he could. He thought it was clear, but as he reached the door, Chase felt inhumanly strong hands grab his shoulders. He tried to fight as hard as he could with one eye and a broken hand, but eventually the doctor overwhelmed him and knocked him to the ground. Chase landed on his bad hand and cried out in agony, but Schneeple was having none of it. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged, kicking and screaming back to the center of the room. He was actually crying now, something he hadn't done since he last saw his wife. Chase couldn't tell the difference between tears and blood, as both of them had mixed on his face. He accepted his fate as Schneeple threw him onto the chair and began strapping his limbs to the chair.

"Oh don't cry, only cowards cry. We're almost done I promise. I'll end your misery soon," Schneeple said almost lovingly as cupped Chase's chin in his hand.

All Chase could do was cry and plead the doctor for mercy, but he knew it wouldn't work. Schneeple was hell bent on killing him and he could do nothing to stop it. Without missing a beat, the doctor raised the scalpel in his other hand to Chase's throat, and slashed straight across. Chase screamed and blood began to fill his mouth and spill from the gaping wound in his neck. Schneeple's face was uncovered now, and he was grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with his work.

"Don't worry, you won't be alive much longer. Too bad you won't get to see me cut you right open and see your pretty little insides! Quite a shame indeed," Schneeple said, almost sounding sad.

Chase could barely breathe now, his vision starting to fade. He could see a slight green hue around the doctor now, which wasn't there before. As Schneeple approached him again, Chase could see blood pouring from his neck as well, as well as black eyes with a bright green ring in the center. The doctor seemed to be making short, jerky movements as he brought his bloodied hands to his mouth and lapped up the blood. Schneeple let out a terrifying high pitched laugh. Chase said his final prayers and wished that he had a chance to say goodbye to his kids, but he knew it was over. As everything began to fade for the last time, he saw the doctor smiling with too many teeth, laughing and lapping blood off of his hands. The last thing he heard was what sounded like thousands of voices talking all at once in a high pitch.

"Well, it looks like this was another success. Soon I'll have another vessel to inhabit and the world will learn to fear me once more. Goodnight, Chase," the doctor laughed madly as he grabbed Chase's throat.

The echoes of a thousand voices haunted Chase's senses until the world went mercifully black.


End file.
